grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Baptiste Christophe de Polignac
Jean-Baptiste Christophe (Born 7th August 1735). Comte de Polignac and Head of the House Polignac, inheriting the title in 1739 at the age of 4 after the death of his late Father. Early Life and Family Birth and Education Born in Chateau de Polignac, County of Polignac at the age of 4 Jean-Baptiste took the title of Comte from his deceased father who had inherited the titled after the death of his elder and only brother. At the age of 6, his Mother Isabelle-Marie passed away aged 39 after she became sick, later deemed Typhoid. Later following her Husband, who had died due to a hunting accident earlier that year. Leaving him, his sister Marie-Eloise, his brother Charles-Edouard, and his younger brother Francois Jean, aged 2. Succession In 1740 aged 5, his father passed away after a hunting incident close to the Chateau de Polignac and later that year Jean-Baptiste took over as head of the house. For the earlier part of his life, much remained quiet until his introduction to court where he remained a lesser known noble until his late teens-early twenties. Adolescence and Childhood With his elder sister betrothed at the age of 12, the Comte was given a formal education using his own household funds. Later becoming accomplished in Latin, Italian and Diplomacy as well as being groomed into the court lifestyle later to come in life. As advised by his elder sister at the coming of age, he and the Marquise de Louvois (Mademoiselle de Polignac) worked to force young Louis Francois their younger brother into the clergy in a quick attempt to disinherit his claim from the Polignac lands. Ultimately succeeding and sending the young boy onto the clerical path, later becoming a priest. Charles-Edouard, however, did not take any interest in the Polignac lands. He chose to take his small amount of education funds and study abroad in London. He did not meet the same fate as his younger brother who was forced into the clergy. Marriage and "The Affair." Marriage His marriage to Catherine Helene de Noailles was arranged at the age of 16 and 17 to which the Comte and the Baron de Noailles arranged the marriage. The two of them became married and shared private residence in the Chateau de Polignac, however mainly being in court due to the Comtesse's position as Lady of Honor to the Grande Dauphine. "The Affair." The Comte de Polignac was also suspected to of had a homosexual lover relationship with the Marquis de Montipipeau, the two of them had been seen together in private and spent a huge amount of time together in general. However, only speculation proved that the two of them were up to anything of the sort and only rumors continued to float about which remain unproved. The Marquis de Francieres was seen to hold a personal grudge against the Comte since he believed that the Comte had stolen his lover from him. Religion and Personality Religion Remaining devout to the Catholic faith remained a high priority of the Comte and he was a regular attender of mass. However, his homosexual desires also caused chasms in his relationship with the church in certain aspects however his friend's in the Church continued to allow him to stay faithful, keeping his perversions out of the mainstream court light. The Comte's friendship with the Bishop of Paris continued even knowing of his lovers affair. Even as certain nobles of the court found out about the homosexual side of the Comte the long lasting bond between the two of them continued to be strong and stable in the ever changing world. Personality Often described as "Flamboyant, Ignorant but friendly", the Comte retained a high regard for the monarchy and continued to show a high royalist view of the monarchy. His Character was somewhat welcoming and sweet to some but held a high grudge against the Prince de Conde, the two of them often arguing, an issue caused by the Comte's behavior being deemed quite feminine. Fashion and Appearance Fashion The Comte de Polignac was often seen in Pink, matching his Wife's clothing which he regarded as a chosen style for the two of them. Appearance Standing at 6'1 and moderate height, with a distinct jawline and broad shoulders. He is also remarked to have been quite handsome in facial features as a younger male in his 20's. His natural hair colour is a very distinct blonde and his eye colour is a very dark hazel brown. Children Names * Sabine Thérèse de Polignac (1750-) * Céline Gabrielle de Polignac (1751-) The 2 Infants The couple had 2 Female children born 1750 and 1751. The couple was unfortunately unable to produce a male heir. At age 5 the young Sabine Thérèse was sent to a convent to be educated in the way of ladyship by nuns. Money was set aside to later pay for Céline Gabrielle to be sent away to a convent like her elder sister in the future. Titles, Honours and Styles Titles, Honours * Premier Gentilhomme (-) * Comte de Polignac''' (-)''' Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Comtes Category:House Polignac